


Ron & His Wand

by asunder73



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Crack, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asunder73/pseuds/asunder73
Summary: Come on now, nobody ever thought there was a mountain of subtext in Ron and Hermione fighting over Harry's broomstick? HHr (if you squint).
Relationships: (past) Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Ron & His Wand

12", ash, unicorn hair (used)

1st year, Hermione tried teaching him how to use his wand because he did it wrong.

2nd year, he tried to use his broken one.

3rd year, he was obsessed with both Harry’s broomstick and a rat-bastard.

4th year, he barely used it at all.

5th year, Harry had to teach him how to use it.

6th year, he became a keeper.

7th year, he quit school and ran home because he didn’t get a full English breakfast.

19 years later, Hermione became MoM, avoiding Ron’s wand altogether.

Harry and Hermione had a time-turner.

All was well.


End file.
